


The Deer Lords Forest

by Animegreywolf95



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is A Animal, Fights, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegreywolf95/pseuds/Animegreywolf95
Summary: Heart has been exiled from her pack and has to find a new home. She eventually wonders into the land owned by a deer known as Lord Alastor. The Lord of the land has graciously let her stay unknown to either of them that there might be more then meets the eye. Heart has to face the troubles of being on her own and tries to make friends along the way. Trying to find out more about herself and that seems to only cause more trouble for Alastor. In the end...is it possible for a deer to love a wolf? Lets find out.Animal AU
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Of course its Hazbin, haha. I’ve had this story idea for a while and I always enjoy doing some kind of animal AU type story. So I hope you enjoy!  
> Unlike my other fanfic, this story will be all in third person.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. They belong to Vivziepop. My oc, Heart, belongs to me and other friends oc’s belong to their rightful owners.

This was hell. A land filled with creatures unimaginable to some. Some even mystical and majestic, but don’t let legends fool you. In some cases, they could look like a normal animal. Almost all were born down here. Then had to learn how to survive like the animal they were. Survival to the fittest, just like in the lands of the mortal world. When they died, there was no other life, just a black abyss. Or so they say anyway. No one really knew what happened once dead. Some say you were reincarnated into another life, but most believed that there was just nothing waiting for you on the other side.

Humans crossed over into the planes of hell, mostly for sport but some did not leave with their trophy alive. When that happened then they became part of hell themselves.

Different biomes covered the lands. Lords that took over each part of the great landscapes. The different parts of the forests, the desserts, the oceans and all the ones in between. The ruler of all of hell, lived on the highest mountain in the world, in a castle of ice. Keeping things in order but making sure the lords kept his rules in place and kept their territories under control. Otherwise consequences would be met not only to the lord but the animals that resided in their land.

Hell was no safe haven, that was for sure. Of course you were under the protection of the Lords in the forest but that didn’t mean a thing

It was dark. It was raining. Lighting cracked the sky and lit the ground below past the treetops in the mid north forest. The sound of barks and growls were heard. Fire also lit up the dark forest this stormy night. A battle was in progress. A battle to see who was worthy. Only the winner could stay. The loser...shunned away and tossed out into the world. A loner. Fighting to stay on their own. To find a new home and to never come back.

Flashes of white fangs danced in a small open plane of the woods. A circle around the two who were currently fighting. Who was worthy of staying and who would be cast out?

Both were young wolves, their pack surrounded them and howled with cheers and chanting for the winner. Of course, almost all were cheering for a white wolf whose fur was covered in blood. The other wolf in the circle was a black wolf who was currently nursing an injured front left paw.

They were half-sisters, daughters to the alpha, and only one could stay with their pack.

The white wolf had a red underbelly, on both of her back legs were designs of stars as a marking in her fur, black horns stuck out of her head and her tail was white at the tip but had different colors going up it; red, dark red then black. There was hatred that flashed in her red eyes. All in all, she looked like a normal wolf.

The black wolf was not normal, she was a half breed. Impure blood to the pack. She was already a loser in some of her pack's eyes. She was indeed a wolf from how she stood on all fours and her black fur that she had from nose to tail, that was wet with blood. Her purple eyes glowed in anger. The only problem, she was part dragon, but the only features she had were the horns on her head and the wings on her back. Plus she could breathe fire. The alpha forbade her from using it in the battle, but the sister wanted it, so he accepted that. The only thing that she could not use was her wings.

These two had a history since they were young.

The white wolf born of the alpha couple and the only one that survived. She had a strong spirit and a fighter's instinct. She was loved and accepted by the pack.

The black wolf brought in from the mountains of their land by the dragon who was its real mother, she was a smaller dragon for her kind. The pup’s eyes were not even open yet. The alpha of the pack saying that he did indeed do things with the dragoness to cause this problem. She brought the young pup down so that she could be taken care of by the wolf pack since she looked more of a wolf then a dragon. Afraid others of her kind would eat the young pup.

The mother dragon wanted the pup to be safe. Of course, the pup was almost shunned away, the alpha not accepting the pup as one of his own. The pup was almost killed until one of the beta’s stepped forward and accepted to take care of it. So she took the pup in and cared for it as her own, since she had recently lost her own pups to a large bear demon that stepped into their den and killed them.

The alpha accepted this and allowed the pup to stay. The mother dragon was never really seen again. Basically wanting the pup to never know about her. Instead, the beta became its mother and that is all the pup knew.

Growing up wasn’t easy for her though. Even though she was the adopted pup of the second in command Beta, that didn’t mean she got treated like so. They treated the pup like an omega or just like dirt. Not wanting to play so she kept to herself. None of the other pups wanted to be her friend. She just got bullied, usually by her half-sister. Laughed at. Most days she didn’t want to come out of the den unless her mother made her.

The black pup did not let this get her down though. She always tried to keep her head high. She was so nice and tried to be friends with the other pups, but none would pay attention to her. Most of the time the pup snuck out into the woods on her own and tried to make friends. No one wanted her though. Even so, she still tried to be cheerful and happy no matter what.

When the pups were a year old, they got their true names from their parents. It was a ceremony for any pup that survived a year. They could grow up and become their own wolf and help with that pack.

The white wolf got the name Elizabeth. Just like the ruler in the mortal world. Strong and independent plus showing signs of leadership. She preferred to go by Lizzy though.

The black wolf, the alpha almost didn’t want to allow a name to be given to her. He may have been her real father, but he still did not accept her as his own. He had already disowned her. Her adopted beta mother insisted that she be named. She already had one picked out, so even if the wolf had no name, she would still call her it. The alpha allowed it in the end because he knew he would hear no end to it.

The year-old black wolf got the name, Heart. Her beta mother said that she had the biggest one there was. Because even when pushed down or shunned, she still wanted to show love to others if it was possible. She wanted to show that sometimes it wasn’t all about strength. Even after the naming ceremony, some of the pack didn’t respect her name. They kept calling her names behind her back. She tried to prove her worth though, that she could be a part of the pack and be important.

After this, the next task would be in their way. When they turned four, the youngsters had to prove that they could belong in the pack. They faced one another in battle. Not to the death but sometimes it did happen. They had to make the other fall by any means. They lost once they stayed on the ground for 30 seconds. The winner stays in the pack. The loser is tossed out and they had to leave not only the pack but the whole territory and find a new one.

During the next three years of their lives they practiced training to fight and to hunt. Trying to work as a group. It made it hard for Heart when no one wanted to work together with her. So she didn’t get the training she really needed. Everyone saw her as a weak link. Not worthy. By the time this battle was edging near, Heart felt nowhere near ready for the battle. She knew she would lose no matter what. Her beta mother reassured her though that she was strong no matter what.

As Heart grew older, she knew she was different from the pack. When she asked her adopted mother about who she really was, her mother did not hide the secret from her. They sat down in the den and she told Heart the truth. How her real mother was a dragon that brought her to the pack to be taken care of. How the alpha was her real father and how he disowned her right from the start. If her adopted mother didn’t step forward to become her caregiver, Heart would have been dead.

Heart had a feeling that was the case. Because of how different she was. Hybrid demons could be common in hell but it was a rare case and most did not live long. Heart was lucky to have her adopted mother and in her eyes, the beta would always be her true mother no matter what. She thanked her for her life, and she hoped to make her mother proud during the fight. She wanted to stay here; show she was worthy. To everyone. That she belonged.

When the year finally came for the battle and the day came around, Heart did not expect to be facing off against her half-sister. The best fighter there was or that the pack had seen. She wanted to try her best and prove that she could be strong. She watched as the other young wolves fought and the winners stayed while the losers got shunned out right away. Never looking back.

When it was her turn, she was the last battle. The one to finish it all. The entertainment. That’s when the rain started. It poured. Covering the battlefield and making it slick. The thunder cracked but she didn’t try to show fear. Heart would not let that stop her. She was going to face Lizzy, and nothing was going to stop her from trying to win. She had to prove she was worthy not only to her pack, but to her father. Make him regret disowning her right from the start.

When the battle started Heart surprised everyone with what she was capable of doing. When she first found out she could breathe fire she wanted to use that to an advantage, but it was no use in the end as Lizzy would dodge it every time. It frustrated her so she just went back to her basics. Teeth and claws dug into fur and flesh. Lizzy got a good bite on Heart’s leg, but the white wolf’s back was covered in claw marks and blood soaked her fur. At the same time thought Heart was already hurting from the claw marks left on her and Lizzy bit her wing as well. She wasn’t allowed to fly, she had to keep grounded. Make the fight fare.

As the two stood apart to catch their breath, Heart nursed her injured paw while Lizzy tried to catch her breath.

“Give up sister. You know you can’t win.” Lizzy spat.

“I won’t give up. Not to you.” Heart growled, baring her teeth again.

“Then die!” Lizzy hissed.

The white wolf rushed forward, jaws out and went for Heart’s other paw. Heart saw where she was heading and jumped to the side and tried to grab onto Lizzy’s back leg. Instead the white wolf picked it up and then kicked her right in the face. Mud got into her eyes and he whined from the attack and the mud that burned her eyes.

Heart tried her best to get the mud out of her eyes, but it was no use when having an injured front paw. Lizzy came crashing into her side and Heart flew back a little and landed on her side in a puddle. The pack started to count from one as she laid there. Heart tried to get the mud out of her eyes still and tried to stand back up.

By the time the pack got to eight, Heart managed to stand back up but was now reduced to seeing out of one eye. She had a disadvantage now. Not only was she injured but half blinded now because of the mud.

“You don’t know when to quit do you?” Lizzy spat.

“No and neither do you.” Heart breathed out.

Heart lunged forward and tried to aim for Lizzy’s throat, but she missed and ended up grazing her fangs against the white wolf’s upper leg. It didn’t faze the younger wolf as she tried to bite for Heart’s backside, but she jumped back in time. Standing on hind legs the two batted paw swipes at each other, even with Heart’s injury she could still attack with it. Eventually the black wolf got a good hit on the white one and left some gashes on her nose.

Lizzy let out a huff through her nose and blood splatter on the ground. Heart jumped at her again and this time she was able to duck out of the way and get around the black wolf. She clamped down onto Heart’s tail and managed to throw her back and she landed against a tree, the wind getting knocked out of her from the impact. She then fell into more mud. Heart’s breath was fast as she tried to catch it.

There was no way she was going to win now as the pack started to count. She tried her best to get back up, but now with the throbbing pain in her back now it made it almost impossible. She was too tired, too weak, and too beaten up to continue. She had failed and she knew it.

Before she knew it, the pack had counted to 30 and the match was over. The wolves cheered for Lizzy and congratulated her. Circling the winner. The one wolf that did not go to greet the winner was Heart’s beta mother. The black wolf came running up to her adopted daughter’s side.

“Heart, my darling, are you alright?” She asked the young wolf with worry.

With a little help, the beta managed to get Heart up onto shaky paws. She licked her muzzle a few times and then licked her wounded paw.

“I'm alright mother.” Heart told her to reassure her. Her ears then went down. “I’m sorry I failed you.” She said as she looked to the mudded ground below.

“Heart, you didn’t fail me. You did wonderful.” The beta sighed. “I just wish it wasn’t Lizzy you had to face. She was a strong opponent and I know you did your best.”

Heart’s tail wagged slightly. “Thank you. I agree. She is a wonderful fighter. She belongs here.”

“Heart you belong here just as much as she does.” The beta told her.

The younger wolf just gave the older one a small smile. “Based off this battle today. It just shows that I never actually did.”

Lightning cracked against the sky and rain continued to come down as Alpha stood. The pack got quiet as they watched the Alpha walk down from his high rock and walk up to the two black wolves.

He looked towards the hybrid wolf with cold eyes. “Heart, you have failed your initiation fight of joining the pack. Because you have lost, you will now be exiled from the pack and this section of the forest all together. Cursed to walk hell as a loner. I will give you an hour to say your goodbyes. After that, you will be escorted to the border in the direction you desire.” The Alpha said to her.

The whole time Heart’s ears were back as the Alpha talked to her. She put her head down and bowed to him. “Yea Alpha. It was an honor to be a part of your pack.”

The Alpha huffed at her and let out a growl. “You should have never been born in the first place. A mistake I will never make again.” He whispered to her.

Alpha turned and walked away from the two as he went to now congratulate Lizzy for her win.

The beta looked at her daughter sadly. “Don’t listen to him baby, I think it was a gift for you to be born.” She nuzzled the girl and started to walk towards their den. “Come, let's get you ready to leave.”

Heart only nodded as she followed the beta the best she could with her injured leg. As they entered the beta’s den, Heart just looked around and wanted to remember the memories she had here as a pup. She shook some water from her pelt, happy to be out of the rain for the time being. She was going to miss her pack even if they weren't going to miss her. She sat by the entrance and just looked around with her ears back. She was so young, and the beta told her in when no one else would. She would be forever grateful to her.

“I don’t want to go mom.” Heart cried and then gave a sigh. “I guess I should start calling you Ciel now too. Since I'm no longer in the pack.”

Ciel looked back to the young wolf sadly. She padded up to her and rubbed her muzzle against Heart’s neck, “Nonsense, child. No matter who you are. No matter where you go or what you do. I will always be your mother, Heart. Don’t think otherwise.”

Heart let out a sniffle and rubbed her muzzle back against her adopted mother’s, “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Ciel replied. The beta pulled away. “I have something for you.” She told Heart and went to the back of the den.

She pulled out something from a small hole that she was digging in then went back to Heart. In her jaws was a collar. It was black and had silver spikes on it. Hanging from the collar was a red heart shaped pendant. Heart tilted her head to the side for a moment, wondering what this was. Ciel put the collar down.

“Why?” Was all she asked.

The beta smiled. “I was going to give this to you no matter what happened. It used to be my mother’s. She found it in the woods, it was most likely from a human, but she liked it and wore it all the time. Then she gave it to me, but I wore it in my youth and haven't worn it since.” She picked the collar up in her one paw. “Now I'm going to pass it down to you.”

“But...mother...I'm...going to be leaving. I can’t take this away from you.” Heart told her, unsure about this gift.

Ciel chuckled. “My dear girl. I want you to have this. It can remind you of me. Plus I feel it was made for you my girl. Just look at this pendant that is connected.” She brought the collar up, so it showed the heart shape. “It’s meant for you.”

With the collar in her paw, she took it to Heart’s head and slipped it onto her and pushed it down to her neck. Heart looked down the best she could and saw a little of the pendant that laid against her chest. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She looked to Ciel and wrapped her wings around her in a hug.

“Thank you. I won't take it off ever.” She put her wings back down and rubbed her muzzle against the beta’s neck. “I won’t forget you either.”

“And I won’t forget you.” Ceil said as she started to cry as well.

“Will you be one of my guides to the border?” Heart asked her.

“I’m sorry Heart. I cannot.” Ceil told her and put her ears down. “It is the Delta’s job unfortunately to guide the new loners to the borders they choose.”

Heart nodded in understanding. “So I guess this will be goodbye then?”

The beta nodded. “I’m afraid so my little pup.”

The young wolf chuckled. “I’m not so little anymore, mother.”

Ceil shook her head. “No you are not. Hopefully, you find your place out there. Find a home to call your own. Make friends that will be by your side. Who knows, might even find love out there.” Ceil laughed as Heart rolled her eyes, “Which way will you be going?” She asked her.

Honestly, Heart wasn’t sure. She thought about going up north, but she didn’t want to deal with the cold. West was the mountains that belong to the dragon demons. She did not wish to go there. East was the ocean, filled with aquatic demons lurking within its depths.

“South. I think I’ll go south. Towards the marshlands. There is still a good bit of forest down that way.” Heart finally answered.

Ceil nodded. “Hopefully one day we shall meet again then.”

“I really hope so.” Heart whispered.

“Is there anyone else you wish to say goodbye to?” Ceil asked to be sure.

Heart shook her head. “No one really cares about me enough. So I won’t worry. There’s no point.”

“Let’s go to Alpha then.” Ceil said as she stood up and walked to the den entrance.

Heart once again looked around the den one more time. She whined as she would miss her home. There was nothing else that was needed for her to take. Plus she felt that the collar her adopted mother gave her was enough. Besides, the beta was the only one important to her. She looked to her pile that was her sleeping spot and went over to it. Heart sighed. This was no longer her home and now she belonged nowhere.

“Heart, come.” She heard Ceil say outside.

Heart turned and walked out of the den. The rain had slowed, and the lighting had stopped. The two walked back to where the opening was and when they arrived, the Alpha was there and one of the Delta’s already at the base of the rock. The red wolf stood tall and the Alpha was laying there on the rock.

“Heart, are you ready?” Alpha asked her.

The young wolf hybrid took a breath and looked to her adopted mother one more time. She went and rubbed her muzzle against Ceil’s neck one last time. She gave her cheek a kiss with her tongue as well. “I love you mother.” She whispered to her.

The Beta also gave her daughter a few licks to the top of her head between her horns. “And I love you too.” Soon she stopped and Heart tried to hold back crying again.

Heart turned back to Alpha. “I am ready.”

“Good. Delta Caccia will escort you out to the border. Which way do you choose to head?” Alpha asked her.

“South.” Heart answered right away. “I wish to head south.”

Alpha seemed uneasy with her answer but nonetheless nodded his head. “Very well. Safe travels and my Lucifer guide your path.”

Heart bowed one more time to the Alpha. She looked to her adopted mother one more time before turning with Caccia and heading out of the clearing. The walk was quiet as the two wolves made their way out of the mid north forest. It was a few miles, but it would be ok. It was nighttime. The clouds overhead made it darker and there was a light fog that hugged the ground from the rain.

They walked for a long while. The strange sounds of the forest made Heart flinch slightly. She had never been this far from home. Now she had no home to go back to. She had to find her own. This was all new and she was honestly scared. She was more worried about dying now than anything. Who knows what strange demons laid in the trees? After about an hour of walking, they had reached the border.

“This is where it ends.” Caccia said to her. “Good luck out there.”

Heart took a deep breath and crossed over the border of the territory. She looked back to the Delta and gave her a nod of thanks. She looked on ahead of her and started to walk. When she was a good bit away, she looked back to see that the guild was gone, and she was now on her own.

The young wolf hybrid paused. She was alone. She has never been alone before. She had an injured paw on top of it all. Heart was scared. Scared out of her fur. Where could she go? Could she find another pack? Who knows? She just had to keep going. She wanted to sleep but decided not to just yet. Not so close to the border.

As she walked, the sounds of the forest around her had her worried. Her ears are back and her tail down by her back paws. She just didn’t know what would be out here. She walked for about another hour. The trees had thinned a little bit. There was still a good bit around her, she was probably getting close to the wetlands. Or maybe she was still far away, she didn’t know. She gave a yawn. She was now feeling the fatigue from her fight earlier. She could hunt in the morning.

 _“I have to find shelter.”_ She thought to herself.

She couldn’t dig a den, not in a single night. She had to find a makeshift one for now. That and in the morning, she could scout the land. See if this would be a good place to stay.

Heart used her nose and tried to sniff around for a den, maybe an old abandoned one if she were lucky. After about 20 minutes of searches he came up empty. She gave a sigh. She was wet and starting to get cold. Plus her paws ached from walking for so long. She needed to find somewhere to rest for the night. There was a crack of lightning not far away and it made her jump slightly in surprise. The sound of heavy rain approaching her.

“Not more rain.” Heart sighed.

She looked around and tried to find something. Anything. That she could use for shelter. Soon she spotted a fallen tree. She looked around and saw that the tree was a hollow log.

“Thank Lucifer.” The young wolf hybrid breathed out.

She walked into the hollow long and it was just big enough for her to lay down and there was room for her to be covered and not get pelted on by more rain. She shook her fur a little and then settled down inside.

Heart put her head on top of her paws and let out a sigh. This was her life now. Wondering this land alone. No one to guide her and no one to help her. She tried to not let everything that happened today get to her. Instead she tried to close her eyes and sleep. Hopefully tomorrow can be better and she can explore a little better to find a new home.

Although, unknown to her, was a pair of red eyes that watched her from the distance. Observing and wondering what would happen with this newcomer in the territory.


	2. New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Heart awakens in her new home, she decided to take a look around. After almost taking a wrong turn into a swamp, one of the residents living in the forest decided to come to her aid to help her out. As well as giving her a tour of the brand new land she will be calling home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter and lets get into this story a little more. I'm glad people are excited for this story as much as i am. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

The sun was soon coming up. The morning was a little cold and wet still. The grass was still damp from the rain last night. Thankfully, the rain had gone, and the day was looking to be cloudy. It was a new day and with that, a new adventure was lying ahead.

Inside the hollow log slept Heart. After fighting all night and then spending a lot of time looking for a place to sleep, she was exhausted. She slept away with a small snore as the sun came out. She might as well just have been dead by how deep in sleep she was.

As the sun continued to come up into the sky it was a little later in the morning when Heart finally opened her eyes. She gave a yawn, her mouth opened wide and she gave a small sound as she did. Sticking her tongue out, she gave her lips a lick. The hybrid stood up from the log and out into the small opening. She stretched and made sure to be careful with her sore muscles. Her paw was healing, it felt better than it did last night. Being a demon and fast healing had its perks.

Once she was done stretching, she sat down and looked around the small area. She was about to call out to her adopted mother when she realized...she wasn’t home anymore. Home was far away now. The wolf-dragon's ears went down as she gave a small whine. She was already missing her adopted beta mother and the smell of her den.

Heart sighed, “Well, I guess I should take a look around the place. Try to get familiar with this territory.”

She stood up and then walked off in a direction. She didn’t know this place. She wasn’t aware of what was in here. She just hoped that maybe she would meet someone soon that could help her out. Guide her through this place. It was a lot to ask for, but you never know what could happen.

She passed the trees and there were really no landmarks for her to find her way. Soon to her right she saw a cliff face and there were more trees on top. She looked up at it and then she swore she saw something standing at the top and looking at her. When she blinked and shook her head the image was gone. She didn’t know if she was just seeing things or what.

Heart thought nothing of it and continued on. Soon the tree’s thinned out and then they seemed to change. Before she knew it, she was standing at the edge of a swamp. At least she thinks that's what it was. The wolf-dragon was curious as she leaned down to sniff the surface of the water. Things sure did smell a little different here. She started to head into the water a little bit, just to get a feel for it. It felt thicker or something, a weird feeling under her paws.

“I wouldn't go in there if I were you?” A voice chirped from behind her.

Heart’s ears went up and she looked around a moment to find the source of the voice. “Who’s there?” She asked.

“Come back out of the water please.” The voice said again.

Heart didn’t trust it so much but did as told. Once she was out of the weird water, she looked around again. “Please, who are you?” Heart wondered.

The voice was quiet for a moment, but she heard the flap of wings from above her, “Look up.”

The young wolf did as so and looked above her into the trees. There she saw, sitting on a low branch was a bird. It was a brown, black and purple Chickadee. Heart tilted her head a moment as she looked at the small bird.

The Chickadee smiled at the wolf and said, “My name is Chicka! It's nice to meet you.”

“Um, my name is Heart.” She replied back. “May I ask why you told me to not go in the water?”

“The water’s in there are full of dangerous crocs and other things. Don’t want you getting hurt.” The bird said with a small shake of her wings. “You're new here huh?” Chicka wondered.

Heart nodded and put her ears down. “I got kicked out of my pack last night. I was hoping I could find a home here.”

“I'm sure you would be a wonderful addition. But usually, the Lord of this land doesn't approve of wolves and dogs being here.” Chicka said sadly to her.

Heart sighed and lowered her head. “Can I maybe meet him? Convince him to let me stay here?” She took a pause and looked up at Chicka. “At least for now?”

The bird looked at the wolf with a bit of sympathy. “He is not at his den right now. He is out on patrol. That much I know.”

“Well, maybe we could look for him?” Heart suggested.

“It won't be easy young wolf. His territory is big.” Chicka informed her.

“Well, maybe you can show me around anyway and if we find him, we find him.” Heart said with a small smile, hoping the bird would agree.

Chicka seemed to stop and think a moment for the question but soon nodded. “I don’t see the harm in it, I guess.” She finally said. “I know this place like the back of my wing so I can lead you. Just don't go into the swamp. It takes up about a quarter of this territory. It's dangerous.”

Heart nodded in understanding and her tail wagged happily as she was excited for the small bird to help her.

Chicka flew a little way away to another low branch. “Come on. This way. I’ll show you around.”

Heart got up and followed behind her. Going along the line of the swamp so that they didn't step in it.

“So Chicka, how long have you been here?” Heart asked as they walked.

“My whole life. I’ve never moved from this territory. It’s the safest I have ever been because of Lord Alastor.” Chicka answered as she flew in front of Heart a little bit.

Heart was confused for a moment, “Alastor? Is that his name?”

Chicka stopped on another branch and looked to Heart with a nod. “Indeed, it is. Lord Alastor is a powerful creature. He keeps us protected and at the same time, cares about everyone in his land as well. The only time he will attack is if we are getting attacked, if he is fighting to keep his title or if anyone gets in trouble. Any other time he is caring, even though he seems scary.” Chicka informed her.

“Wow. How come I have never heard of him before from my pack?” Heart wondered.

“Those outside of the territory never usually do. Trespassers never go back. So, the story cannot be told of Lord Alastor.” Chicka answered.

Heart gulped a moment and put her ears back flat against her head. She tucked her tail in between her legs and just looked at the ground. “I didn’t want to have to fight my way into my pack, just for me to be thrown out and then be killed my first day out on my own.” She sighed. “If I die today then I know my life was all for nothing.”

Chicka stopped on a stump and looked up at Heart who still had her ears back. The bird could see the worry and fear in the young wolf’s eyes. “Don’t be worried my wolf friend. It will all be ok. Who knows, maybe Lord Alastor will actually be nice to you and let you stay.”

Heart’s ears went up a small amount. “You think so?” Heart asked as she had a small amount of hope in her voice.

“You seem like a very nice young pup.” Chicka said as she had a small smile on her beak. “Plus, I can see you aren't a full wolf, so maybe that will be your advantage.” She gave Heart a wink.

Heart gave her tail a wag at that. “Thanks, Chicka.”

The bird nodded and then flew up again. “You’re welcome. Now come on, we still have a lot to see.”

Heart nodded and continued walking.

“We can head towards the lake first. It's our main watering hole.” Chicka flew ahead and led the way. “So, this part of the land is 50% forest, while the other half is the swamp and a small bit of mountains. It’s wonderful this time of year as well.” She informed.

Heart was listening as she walked under the bird and soon saw a small stream to her right. They seemed to be following it. Soon the stream got bigger and bigger until they broke through the trees and was met by a huge lake.

Heart was surprised by its size and it had a sandy bank all along the edge of it, so it was easier to walk along. She ran down to the bank and stopped in the sand, moving her paws into it, and kneading it. She looked out into the lake and saw a small island in the middle of it. She tilted her head a moment.

“Chicka, what’s on that island over there?” Heart asked the bird as she landed on her head between her horns.

“That is a place we don't go to. Lord Alastor goes there to take care of “business.” It's best not to ask or wonder.” Chicka warned her.

“Yes ma’am.” Heart whispered.

Soon some movement caught her eye not far away from where they stood. Heart turned her head to look and see a big black cat with spots that had some white hair on its head not far away. It leaned down to start and drink from the lake. The wolf stood still, frozen a moment from finally seeing another animal. Chicka on the other hand flew off her head and over to the cat.

Chicka made a tweeting sound before dropping down beside the black cat. “Hello Jazz, how are you this morning.” She greeted it.

The big cat, Jazz, lifted her head and licked her lips from the water left on its whiskers. “Morning Chicka. I am doing well. How about you?”

“I’m wonderful. I am showing a new demon around the territory today.” Chicka told her as she extended a wing back towards Heart.

Jazz looked from Chicka to Heart and then back to the bird. “Are you sure it's wise to let a wolf roam around?”

“She is different Jazz, trust me.” Chicka told her. “I know Lord Alastor will let her stay.”

Jazz let out a small growl in her throat. She looked to Heart and walked up to her. The cat was just as big as she was and sat down in front of her.

“It’s nice to see a new face around here. My name is Jazz, I’m a black jaguar. What’s your name?” She introduced herself.

Heart’s fur eased up and flattened from her nervousness. “I’m Heart. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I see you are a hybrid. Sometimes that can be common I hear but I have never seen it.” Jazz pointed out.

Heart nodded, “Yes. I am part wolf and dragon.”

“Interesting combo. Well, you seem super nice. Not like the others that I have met that tried to stay. You haven't tried to pick a fight with me.” Jazz said with a chuckle. “Well either way, I hope you get to stay. Would be nice to see you around more.”

Heart’s tail wagged at that. “Thank you. I hope so as well.”

The cat nodded and stood up. “Was nice meeting you but I have to get going. Need to still catch my breakfast.”

“Nice meeting you too.” Heart lifted her paw to wave goodbye.

Jazz said her goodbyes to Chicka as well and she ran back into the woods. Chicka went back over to the young hybrid and landed in front of her. “Looks like you are already making friends. Maybe if enough people enjoy your company then maybe it can convince Lord Alastor.”

“Well, I don't know about that, but I guess we will see if we meet others.” Heart said.

“Oh don’t worry you will.” Chicka laughed and flew off again. “Come on! We still have lots to see.”

Heart got up and started to follow after the bird again. Her paw was still sore a little, but it was slowly starting to feel better. They left the lake behind and went back into the trees. As they walked Chicka pointed out some landmarks to her so that she had an easy way around. There was a small mound of rocks in the shape of a duck, a log bridge across a big river and there seemed to be a waterfall not far off, an old, abandoned log cabin from a long time ago when living humans tried to live in hell’s forests. The cabin was old, but still stood strong. The door was halfway broken, and some windows looked smashed.

As they passed the old cabin there was a hissing noise from within. Heart jumped from the sound when to lay down with her tail tucked to be submissive. Chicka was also startled by the hiss and made a lard chirping before putting herself high in a tree.

“Oh my gosh Chicka, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize it was you!” They heard a voice call out.

Heart looked at the cabin and watched as a black figure appeared from the broken doorway. It was a pure black big cat. This one looked different than the one Heart met earlier, that one had spots, this one was pure black.

The feline walked into the grass and looked up at the trees. Chicka soon seemed to calm and flew back down from the high tree. She landed on a wooden fence that was around the small front of the cabin. “Olivia don’t scare me like that. You might kill me one of these days.”

“Sorry Chicka, I didn’t smell you at first.” The black cat, Olivia, looked towards Heart. “I want to assume I smelled that first and got defensive since it was unfamiliar.”

Heart still laid down and stood in a submissive stance as Olivia looked at her. “S-sorry. I-I’m new here.”

The black cat tilted her head. “A wolf? Here?” She looked at Chicka. “She is joking right?”

Chicka chuckled. “Correction, she is only half wolf. I’m showing her around the territory.”

Olivia let a small growl out in the back of her throat, “Chicka, you know how Lord Alastor feels about canines.”

Chicka smiled and flew up and landed on Heart’s head between her horns. “I feel Heart is different. She seems special. I think Lord Alastor will let her stay.”

Olivia huffed. “Well, she better not come crying to me when Alastor doesn't let her stay.” The black cat turned to Heart and walked past her without a word and disappeared into the brush.

Heart whined once she was gone and tried to look up at Chicka on her head. “She doesn’t like me, does she?”

Chicka patted Heart’s head with her wing. “Don’t worry. Olivia can be a stubborn panther. She’ll warm up to you eventually. Don’t let it bother you.” The bird reassured her.

Heart sighed and just nodded. “Well let’s get going then. Onto the next.”

Chicka flew off Heart’s head and took the lead. “Good idea. More places to see and people to meet.”

The two did not walk far until they came to a small mound of rocks that seemed to have a small cave. Chicka stopped and landed down on the ground. “There is someone here I’d like you to meet.” She told Heart as the small bird jumped a little towards the cave. “Angel? Molly? You guys home?”

“Hey hey not so loud!” There was someone yelling from inside.

Not long after there was a pink and white spider walking out of the cave with another not far behind. The two spiders looked different so you could at least tell them apart. Plus, the bigger one seemed to have darker colors compared to the other. The spiders were as big as goliath bird eater tarantulas. So, they were big. The one in the back was a tiny bit bigger than the one in front.

“What’s da big idea coming here and waking me up with ya loud chirping.” The one in front said.

“Sorry Angel, I forgot you guys like to sleep on some days.” Chicka apologized.

“It’s ok toots. I needed an alarm anyway.” The smaller one, Angel said.

Chicka chuckled. “Well, I figured I would introduce you to the new demon in the territory.” The bird held its wing out towards the young wolf hybrid who stood a little way back.

“New demon huh?” The one in the back, Molly wondered.

Heart decided to walk up and sit down closer to the two. “Nice to meet you. I am Heart.”

“Part wolf and part dragon, I see. Very pretty. I am Molly.” She introduced herself and pointed one of her front legs to Angel. “This is my twin brother Angel. We welcome you.”

Heart felt her ears get a little hot with a blush from the compliment. “Y-Yes, thank you very much. It’s nice to meet you.”

“We hope you get to stay here wolf girl. You seem pretty nice.” Angel told her.

“I do hope so as well. It would be nice to find a new home after being exiled from my old one.” Heart’s ears went down as she said that.

Molly went up to the hybrid and put one of her front legs on her paw. “You poor thing. Hopefully you’ll be able to convince Lord Alastor to let you stay. You don’t need to be put through all that.”

“Thanks Molly. I appreciate that.” Heart wagged her tail at her kind words.

The spider nodded and then backed up to be next to her brother.

“We thank you for the wakeup call though. It’s time for us to do some cleaning anyway so we better get started.” Angel told them.

“Ok you two. Behave and stay out of trouble ok?” Chicka reminded them as they disappeared back into their small cave.

“I make no promises birdie.” Angel said as he chuckled, and it echoed a little from the cave.

As the two disappeared Chicka turned back to Heart. “Well still some places to see and maybe we’ll meet more on the way. Let's go.” She then took off back into the air.

The two walked on. Surprisingly, Heart’s paw wasn’t hurting her as much as she thought it would during this tour. She did try to keep as much weight off of it if she could. She just was trying to not make it noticeable.

Soon they arrived at a bigger cave on the side of a cliff face. It was almost intimidating. A small creek ran in front of it, almost like a border around the entrance to keep people out. The air from the cave was different. The smell was fresh though.

“So who lives here?” Heart asked as she looked up to the bird.

Chicka took a pause and just looked at her then to the cave. “Lord Alastor lives there. I wouldn't go in or get too close. No one goes inside his cave, not unless he gives them permission. You can come to him when you have an issue though. If he is willing to help depends on the situation.”

Heart only nodded. She looked at the entrance to the cave and tried to memorize the smell coming from it. Almost smelled like it had a hit of strawberry but also something else she couldn’t put her paw on.

“Come on. Let’s keep moving.” Chicka said and took off again.

Heart looked at the cave a few more moments before turning away and following.

They soon hit the side of a tall mountain. Looking up you could see the snow that laid not far up it. There seemed to be a small path as well on the side of the mountain.

“This is the very edge of the west side of the territory. This mountain is part of it but after that you start to get into dragon territory, and we don’t want to have to deal with them.” Chicka explained as she was sitting in a tree not far off.

“Dragons?” Heart whispered.

The bird heard her though. “Yes, dragons. Don’t even think about going over there young one. It's very dangerous.”

Heart had stopped and looked up at the snow top. Dragon Territory laid on the other side. The side of herself she knew nothing about. The part she wishes she knew more of. It was all a mystery. Maybe one day she can sneak into that land and find her real mother. Dragon’s always kept to themselves unless provoked so there were thoughts for another time.

Soon Heart noticed a spot of white in the corner of her eye. It stood out from the green and browns of the forest. Heart turned her head, but the white spot was gone.

“Um, Chicka, are there ghosts in this forest?” Heart asked as she tried to look around.

The bird laughed. “No silly. No ghosts.” The bird flew across the way and landed on another tree. “I know you’re hiding. I know you’re not shy.” She said down below her.

Heart was confused a moment until she spotted the white mass she had just seen come out from behind a tree. It was about half the size of her and was all white with vibrant blue eyes. It sat down not far away from a tree. It looked like some kind of fox.

“Sorry Chicka, just wanted to surprise them is all.” They looked up at Chicka then back to Heart. “Nice to see a new face. Sorry if I gave you a scare.” The fox then giggled. “My name is Veronica, I’m an arctic fox, it's nice to meet you.”

Heart tilted her head a moment as she looked at the vulpen in front of her. She has seen foxes before but never one like this. “It's nice to meet you as well. I’ve never seen a fox that is white before.” She told her.

“That’s because we live up in the cold areas instead of down here in the forest. We blend in so we are hard to see.” Veronica then walked up closer to Heart and circled her. “I’ve never seen a hybrid like you before. Wolves I’ve seen. Dragons I’ve seen, but nothing like this. Very unique.”

“Thanks?” Heart said a little confused. “I guess I can take that as a complement.”

Veronica chuckled again. “If you need anything sweetheart you can come to me ok. You seem like a very nice girl. I know Lord Alastor doesn't like canines in his territory, but I feel he will make an exception for you. If he has a problem with it then he can take it up with me.”

Chicka then flew down and landed on top of Veronica’s head. “This little vixen here has been here a long time. She knows Alastor longer than any of us have. If anyone knows if Lord Alastor will like you, she will. Otherwise, he’ll hear about it.”

“And you know full well Chicka that I like to give that red furred Cervidae an ear full.” Veronica said with a laugh.

Chicka then laughed as well. “Oh yes we know. Speaking of him, have you seen Lord Alastor or know where he might be?” She asked.

Veronica shook her head. “Unfortunately, I don't. Usually around this time he can be on the east side or the south. He hasn’t come this way yet.”

“Maybe we can meet him along the way then. We still have a good bit left to see.” Chicka said as she flew back up. “If we happen to miss him and you see him can you please say that I am looking for him?”

The fox nodded. “No problem Chicka. I’ll let him know if I see him.”

“Thanks Veronica.” Chicka said.

The white vulpen nodded. “Well, I better get going. I have to go get my breakfast and take it back to the den. See you guys around.” She then took off up the small path and then disappeared once she hit the snow.

Heart then turned to Chicka who was on a low branch not far away. “She seems nice.”

“She is.” The bird answered with a nod. “She is friendly to everyone. You won't have a problem with her.”

Heart just smiled and wagged her tail. “Alright then. Where to next?”

Chicka few back up and lead the way. “Lots more to see and still a whole day ahead of us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a bunch of new friends in the forest. Seems like people have a liking to Heart. Although, where is this Lord Alastor? Maybe we shall find out next chapter. Hehe. All the other animal characters are friends of mine from twitter that I turned into animals for this story. So I am happy they let me have them be included ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come, I hope! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
